Field of Invention
The present disclosure relates to a method of manufacturing a piezoelectric element and a piezoelectric substrate.
Description of Related Art
Generally, a film is formed and then cut or punched to form a plurality of current piezoelectric elements. Next, the piezoelectric elements are adhered to a substrate. However, an adhesive is required to adhere the piezoelectric elements formed by cutting or punching to the substrate. The adhesion process may cause a decrease of product yield or even produce other negative effects. For example, the adhesion process may result in an increase of thickness of the product or affect acoustic impedance thereof. In addition, during the adhesion process, poor bonding, laminating dislocation or other process issues may occur. Therefore, how to avoid those problems is an important issue is this field.